


More powerful than you know

by RayllaEndgame



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heartbreak you were warned, Introspection, It’s gonna hurt, Scylla in love, She is her safe place, scylla has thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaEndgame/pseuds/RayllaEndgame
Summary: Ok, so I have this other story idea bouncing around but I’m legit too scared to post it so I figured I’d post this first just to give myself a push? I guess (please be nice)So basically I wrote this in tears (literally) after watching episode 9 when they had the scene (you know the one) I hope you guys like it... 🥺👉🏽👈🏽
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	More powerful than you know

Dear Raelle,

Before you crumple this letter up and throw it in the trash, please just hear me out. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for every night of sleep you lost over the questions I couldn’t answer. I’m sorry for all the lies that I told when I did answer them. But most of all... I’m sorry for what my lies did to us. I know you won’t believe me right now, and I don’t blame you but, I just need you to know that it was all real, every kiss, every touch, every early morning walk after third bell, it was all real. My feelings for you, our lighthouse... then again, the more I think the more I realize... maybe that was a lie too. No, it was definitely a lie, because even though I didn’t realize it then, my safest place is not on the shores of some beach, it’s with you. It’s always been with you, in those arms strong enough to break down my walls but soft enough to heal the wounds behind them. It’s always been you, if only I wasn’t too caught up in my anger and my mission to see it sooner... maybe we wouldn’t be where we are today.  
I once told you that if I ever got the urge to run that I’d take you with me, at the time I was imagining whisking you off to my own beach paradise but, where I’m going now? I pray you don’t follow, this place doesn’t deserve a soul as beautiful as yours, or as pure or strong. I know you don’t feel it right now but, just this one more time? Trust me when I tell you you are far stronger and more powerful than you know, you will get through this, I promise.

Love Always,

Scyl

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you wanna see more😅  
> Comments etc always appreciated, it chases away my anxiety


End file.
